Talk:Cricket/@comment-70.55.45.197-20181219023005
A deadly storm was closing in on Pantala, dragons from other continents were flying into Pantala. It was a dangerous flight but Shockwave, a Thunderwing(from the hidden continent)was having no trouble at all. He made it to Plantala and landed on the shore. He was so startled when he saw a strange dragon appear out of a cave. Shockwave: Who are you?! Strange Dragon: I, am the great Shadowsand. Shadowsand suddenly vanished into the shadows and then appeared behind Shockwave. Shadowsand: why are you here? I have some friends in that cave if you want to meet them... Shockwave: Is that... wait. You are from the other continent... aren't you... Wait... is that a silk Night? Shadowsand: I can't tell you anything but I can tell you who that is. Shadowsand pointed at the other dragon who walked over. Shadowsand: This is Shockwave, Shockwave, this is Dreamcatcher. Shadowsand did some hand movements and Dreamcatcher nodded. Dreamcatcher spun some silk and Shockwave realized she made a dream catcher. A picture formed in the center of the dream catcher and Shockwave saw a large dragon(he had heard rumors about a great Queen Wasp) he wondered if it was Queen Wasp, in front of Queen Wasp was a leafwing, cracking Queen Wasp's neck. Shockwave: cool trick Dreamcatcher! Shadowsand: Dreamcatcher can't hear you, deaf. Shockwave: OH... A strange hybrid crawled out of the cave. Shadowsand: that dragon is mesquite, a skilled fighter... Oh, and those 2 coming out of the cave right now are Mirage and Quicksand. Quicksand and Mirage: hi. Shockwave: hello. Then, a leafwing with white scales on his face(and has 6 wings!) jumped out of the water and attacked. Quicksand stabbed the dragon with the tail barb on her tail but the dragon grabbed the tail and threw Quicksand onto the sand with a loud thunk! Mesquite breathed fire at the dragon but the dragon tackled Mesquite down. Shadowsand disappeared into the shadows and then jumped out of the shadows and landed on the dragon. The strange dragon grabbed Shadowsand's talons and whipped him to the ground. Dreamcatcher sliced a claw against the dragons back and then the dragon whipped Dreamcatcher into the water. Mirage attacked but then the dragon glowed so bright it blinded Mirage. Then the dragon attacked. He grabbed Mirage's horns and threw Mirage on top of Shadowsand. Shockwave attacked and zapped the dragon, but the dragon grabbed his talon and whipped him hard onto a rock. They were all knocked out... But then, Dreamcatcher appeared behind the dragon and wrapped silk around him. Then she threw him into the water. Back in the Poison Jungle, Cricket fought the dragon Queen Wasp controlled and found a sharp plant. She picked up the sharp plant carefully and sliced it along the dragons face and Queen Wasp roared and the dragons eyes turned back to normal. The dragon then fell over an then was unconscious... Cricket didn't know if there were more dragons like this but that would have to wait for next time... THE END. YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN STORY OR CONTINUE THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!